Smallville Kid (TV Series)
Smallville Kid is a live action television series based off of the DC comics character Superman. It is about a young Clark Kent going to Smallville University, while also becoming Superboy, years before he became Superman. Created by Miles Miller and Greg Berlanti It aired from 2011-2012 The theme song is Cast * Kit Harington as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superboy-22/22 * Juno Temple as Lana Lang-21/22 * Alfred Enoch as Pete Ross-22/22 * AJ Michalka as Chloe Sullivan * Jeremy Jordan as James White-22/22 * Armie Hammer as Lex Luthor-21/22 * Ed Harris as Perry White-18/22 Recurring * Ellen Page as Cat Grant-14/22 * Alessandro Juliani as Professor Emil Hamilton-20/22 * Joel Edgerton as Detective Dan Turpin * Floriana Lima as Captain Maggie Sawyer * Dean Cain as Johnathan Kent-7/22 * Teri Hatcher as Martha Kent-6/22 * Bryan Cranston as Commissioner Douglas Parker * Emile Hirsch as Kenneth Braverman * Ian Somerhalder as Joseph Martin / Atomic Skull-3/22 * Scott Eastwood as Alex Trent / Bloodsport * Sean Penn as Jor-El (Flashbacks) * Diane Lane as Lara Lor-Van (Flashbacks) * Jon Berenthal as Bruno Mannheim-2/22 * Stephen Amell as Roger Corben / Metallo * Laura Bernatti as Siobhan Smythe/ Silver Banshee Episodes # "Pilot Part One"- Eighteen year old Clark Kent moves away from the Kent farm, and heads to Smallville University, where he meets his best friends, Pete Ross, Chloe Sullivan, Lana Lang, and James White. Clark and James investigates a murder, in the campus, and realizes that a Professor named Dr. Walsh was murdered. Clark's adoptive parents, Johnathan, and Martha Kent visits, and they reveal to him that he is an alien from planet Krypton. Clark decides to embrace his heritage, and wearing a suit that Martha found in his ship. Clark donning the suit, discovers that a student with the ability to control fire murdered the teacher. The student kidnaps Lana, and Chloe, forcing Clark to speed in, and save them. Clark manages to defeat the student, by letting his fire burn out. In the End, the news names Clark's new alter ego, "Superboy", and Billionaire Lex Luthor becomes interested in the mysterious Superboy. In Flashbacks, to 1989, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van send their newborn son Kal-El to Earth, after Krypton blows up. Three years later, in 1992, Kal-El lands on Earth and farmers Johnathan and Martha Kent decide to adopt him as their own, renaming him Clark. # "Pilot Part Two"- Clark decides to continue training when he finds a Lexcorp scientist named Emil Hamilton, who decides to train Clark for a small amount of time. Soon a super powered gang . Soon Pete, and James gets kidnapped by the gang. Emil has Clark test his speed on them. Then Clark defeats them. At the end it was revealed Lex hired them. # "Back To Extinction"- James goes to a scrapyard to investigate strange things that have happened there. When he arrives, he is trapped in a crushing machine by the old man, Mr. Warner, , who owns the scrap yard. Superboy saves him from being crushed to death. Lana decides to visit Mr. Warner to learn what's going on. Warner holds her hostage believing that she is his granddaughter Lena. His mind travels back to the days of World War II, when he was in a Nazi concentration camp, as he tries to protect his "granddaughter" from the Nazis, who are actually Clark and James returning to check on Lana. Warner uses the scrap yard machinery against them and seemingly kills Clark. But Clark, as Superboy, barely saves James from a trap and frees Lana from Mr. Warner. Warner suffers a heart attack but survives and is finally free from the haunting memories of World War II. # "Green"- Lex and his friends return from vacation, and Lex shows Lana a green rock, that he brought with him. A criminal named Alex Trent then creates a gun, and steals the rock, to fight Superboy. Superboy tries to fight Alex, but Alex uses the Kryptonite and shoots Superboy making him weak. Superboy then knocks out Alex, and lets the cops take him to jail. # "My Buddy Pete"- Lex uses a woman named Siobhan Smythe for a project named Silver Banshee. Lex injects a special type of steroids into her. Giving her a superscream ability, and has flight abilities. But as a downside she has to do whatever Lex says. He orders her to kidnap Pete. Soon with Clark hanging with Pete, Siobhan comes in. Clark runs then becomes Super Boy to save Pete. Clark first fails stopping her. Then Emil gives him a belt to reverse her screams. Then Clark saves Pete, then Silver Banshee flees. At the end Lex forces Silver Banshee to be his bodyguard. # "Unchallenged"-A rock star, Judd Faust, wants the Boardwalk and baseball amusement park and when the owner refuses to sell the park everyone in it is in danger. Bombs are detonated and sabotage is all around. When Lana falls in love with Judd she is in danger also. Judd takes her away one night and reveals his true nature to her. He puts her in a torture device and begins to try to pull her apart while he records her screams. Superboy arrives just in time to stop Judd and release Lana from the machines deadly grasp. # "Disbelieve"- -Clark thinks about all the poeple who have died because of him and considers giving up being a hero. However, he puts these thoughts aside for the moment, when he discovers that Alex Trent is back. This time, he is planning on making Smallville his town, by supplying people with Kryptonite guns to kill Superboy. Superboy stops Alex, and saves the city from a Kryptonite bomb. In the end, Clark talks to his father Jonathan, about his thoughts, Jonathan reminds him of the people he saved, though he lets Clark decide if he will continue being Superboy, and Clark decides to reveal to Pete his secret. # "Sapped"- After Clark tells Pete he is Superboy he decides with help of Emil to make a new suit for Clark. Then Clark faces a man who can drain energy. Soon Clark gets his powers drained. Then Emil comes up with Clark to throw kryptonite at the Villain to kill him. Then Clark throws it giving Clark back his powers. At the end Lex talks to his old friend Roger Corben. # "Troubled Waters"- Clark, Lana, and James go to a country club, to take a much needed break. While swimming, Lana hits her head, and Clark tries to speed over, and save her, but a mysterious swimmer (Alex Pettyfer), saves her. Clark as Superboy investigates the swimmer, and confronts him. The swimmer reveals himself as Arthur Curry. When Lex creates a weapon, that will destroy the ocean, Clark and Arthur team up, and head out to stop Lex's machine. Lex shoots at Arthur, and Superboy catches it, and and punches Lex knocking him out, as Arthur destroys the machine. Later, Arthur leaves Smallville, to travel the world, and to learn more about his heritage, and to control his abilities. In the End, Clark visits his parents, but finds the house destroyed, and a message saying that they know that Clark Kent is Superboy. # "Adversary"- Clark goes to Pete for help, in finding his parents. Clark, and Pete head to Chloe's house, where Clark reveals his secret ,in order to gain her trust in tracking down a lead. Chloe discovers that Alex Trent, Parasite, and Silver Banshee have returned, and kidnapped Jonathan and Martha. Clark as Superboy tries to take them down, but he looses. Pete and Chloe manage to save Clark's parents. Clark wakes up, at Pete's dorm, and Chloe reveals that she hacked into Lexcorp, and stole a device that can disable Alex's gun, Parasite's abilities, and Silver Banshee's scream. The process works, as Superboy uses super speed, tying them up. In the End, Lex creates an evil clone of Superboy, known as Ultra Boy, as he feels that his clone could destroy Superboy. # "Reflection"- It begins with Clark training with Emil, Chloe, and Pete. Then Ultraboy swoops down kidnapping Pete. Clark goes to fight him with Ultraboy crashing Clark on the ground. Then Chloe, and Emil invent some form of Kryptonite that can only harm Ultraboy. Then Clark uses the type of kryptonite on Ultraboy destroying him. At the end Chloe decides to be Emil's assistant, and Lex calls in Roger to send in the military. # "Conduit"- Kenneth Braverman, Lana's ex-boyfriend returns to Smallville University, making Clark jealous . Meanwhile Detective Dan Turpin and Captain Maggie Sawyer investigates murders done, by a new vigilante called Conduit. Clark decides to investigate, with help from Chloe and Pete. Conduit strikes again, and Superboy arrives in time, and the two fight. Conduit reveals himself as Kenneth Braverman, and takes out a piece of Kryptonite, weakening Clark. Dr. Emil and Pete arrive, distracting Conduit, as Superboy speeds over and punches him, knocking him out. In the End, Lex awakens a Meta-Human named Bette Sans Souci, who gives her the job to kill Superboy. # "Plastique Rises"-A Meta-Human known as Plastique comes to Smallville and begins blowing things up, when Superboy arrives, she tries to blow him up, but he manages to defeat her. However, she blows up the bars of her prison, and she escapes and tries to kill Superboy once again, however, this time she threatens to kill a whole family in a car if Superboy doesn't surrender. Superboy agrees, and Plastique tries to blow him up, only to realize she can't, which allows Superboy to launch into her and cause her to go flying. Meanwhile, Lex watches the news and finds out about Superboy and Plastique, just then, he hears on the radio a woman named Leslie Willis, who hates Superboy, which gives Lex and idea. # "They Call Her Livewire"- A woman named Leslie Willis comes to Lex and asks for a Meta-Human drug g, he gives it to her and she gains the ability to control eletricity. She calls herself Livewire and Lex sends her after Clark. She is beaten when Clark punches her in to a river, where she doesn't come back up. # "Metallo"- Lex decides to turn Roger into a Cyborg using the Kryptonite as his heart. Roger soon heads after Pete Ross after discovering he knows Clark's secret. Roger sends a message to Clark to meet him alone, or else. He shows Pete locked on a chain. Clark discuses with Chloe, and Emil with Emil giving him a lead pill to use if he uses Kryptonite. But he also warns the pills are temporary. When Clark arrives he discovers Roger has a heart made of Kryptonite. After talking for a while Roger punches Clark with him hurting. Soon Clark discovers Roger knew he was going to take the pill. Then Chloe arrives and smashes Roger with a bat. Meanwhile Clark goes on a date with Lana. # "Manipulate"- Clark contemplates telling Lana his secret as Superboy, but Emil warns Clark not to, because she could get herself killed. Meanwhile, Clark and Pete encounters a business man, with manipulation based abilities, uses his abilities to mind control people, and sets his sights on Jonathan Kent. Clark must stop him, before Jonathan sells the Kent farm over to him. Later, Clark changes into Superboy and knocks out the man, when he threatens Jonathan and Martha's life. # "Creature"- A man gets captured by Metallo and is brought to Lex Luthor. Lex transforms the man into a monster with a need to suck people's blood to survive. The "Creature" turns on Lex and attempts to suck his blood. Soon the "Creature" escapes the Lex Corp building and into Smallville. Clark goes on a date with Lana again when the "Creature" assaults Clark trying to suck his blood. When it sucks Clark's blood it shrivels and escapes. Emil discovers the "Creature" will die if it is exposed to too much of Clark's blood which is poisonous to it. Clark as Superboy heads towards the "Creature". He injects it with his blood and the creature dies. At the end Arthur returns claiming he needs help. # "Terror From The Low"- # "Bee-Ware"- # "Supremacy"- # "Project Icarus"- # "Boy Of Steel"- Category:TV Series Category:Live Action